While You Were Sleeping/Transcript
(Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Elena are all drinking at a crowded, noisy bar. While passing the tequila shots around, the group sees Elena dancing on a bar while a crowd of people stand around and cheer) : Bonnie: '''What is she doing? : '''Caroline: '''Having fun, obviously! : '''Matt: About time, too. (Matt hollers across the bar to get Elena's attention) : Matt: Take it off! (Elena hears him and starts pulling one of her shirts, showing a tank-top underneath it. Taking it in her hands, she flings it around and tosses her shirt to Matt) : Elena: 'Jeremy, come on! ''(Jeremy brings Elena a shot-glass and they toast) : '''Elena: '''To friends! : '''The Group (in unison): To friends! (Everyone takes the shot, but Elena, who suddenly becomes flustered) : Elena: 'Am I seriously that easy to impersonate, or do you guys not know me at all? ''(Caroline looks at her bewilderedly and laughs, causing Elena to hand her shot to Jeremy and jump down from the bar) : '''Jeremy: '''Elena; what's going on? : '''Elena: '''When have I ever danced on a bar half-naked? You think I would come to a college bar, with my under-aged brother and do tequila shots? : '''Matt: '''Elena.. what are you talking about? : '''Elena: '''I'm not Elena, Matt. I'm Katherine. It's not me.. you guys know me. I-I-I would never do that, guys! Katherine has taken over my body! This isn't me. ''(Elena wakes up alone in her dorm room, revealing the events at the bar to be a dream. She sits up confusedly and looks around the room, wondering where everyone is) '' : '''Elena ''(leaving her room to explore):'' Hello? (No one answers, so she continues to explore the empty halls) : Elena: 'Hello? ''(The floor creeks) : '''Elena: '''Hello? : '''Stefan'' (startling Elena): Hey. You're awake. : '''Elena: '''Stefan.. What are you doing here? Where is everyone? : '''Stefan: '''Everyone's gone. The whole school cleared out for spring break. You've been in and out since you first woke up. : '''Elena: '''Oh. O-O-K. That makes sense. I thought I was going crazy. ''(Elena walks up to Stefan and encounters a force field that prevents her from coming too close) '' : '''Elena: '''What's going on? Wh-y-y... : '''Stefan' (interrupting): We had to seal you into the building.. We've got a lot of catching up to do. TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS: : Elena: 'The last thing I remember, I was running through the woods.. m-my head felt like it was being attacked by Katherine's whole life. I saw Damon and I threw my arms around him.. and.. nothing. : '''Stefan: '''Yeah... that was about three weeks ago. : '''Elena: '''Three weeks ago? Wow. Three weeks... yet it took just one second for Katherine to infect me with some virus that makes me want to kill all my friends. : '''Stefan: '''Oh yeah. You know Katherine - She's not about to go out without a grand finale. : '''Elena: '''Do you really think this whole lock-down is necessary? I mean, I feel fine. : '''Stefan: '''Look.. we shouldn't take any chances. If Damon taught us anything is that the virus makes you want to attack at the mere scent of vampire blood. : '''Elena: '''Well, how did you... ''(Elena holds her hand up to the force-field) : 'Stefan: '''Liv... : '''Elena: '''Liv? : '''Stefan: '''She's a new witch. Bonnie's been teaching her some spells. Look, I know this is a lot to process, but just know that Caroline's out, looking for the antidote and in the mean time, we've figured out how to ration blood to keep you satiated. We're going to figure this out, okay? : '''Elena: '''I need to talk to Damon. '''AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ' (Damon is still chained up in the cellar. Jeremy comes in with a glass of blood and teases Damon with it. Instead of handing it to him, he sits it down in the floor, just out of Damon's reach.) : 'Damon: '''Hilarious. ''(Jeremy, looking pleased with himself, gently scoots the cup of blood toward Damon) '' : '''Damon: '''Give me the damn cup. ''(Damon finally clutches onto it and guzzles the contents down in seconds. When he's finished, he throws the cup at Jeremy and Matt) :'''Damon: '''Wipe that smile off your face. : '''Jeremy: '''Hey! You're lucky I'm even helping you! Considering the last thing you did for me was to tell Enzo to strangle me to death. : '''Damon: '''Quit crying! You're still around. : '''Matt: '''Yeah, which is more than we can say for Aaron Whitmore. Weren't he and Elena tight? : '''Jeremy: '''Yep. : '''Matt: '''Does she know that Damon killed him? : '''Jeremy: '''I don't know.. Does she? : '''Damon: '''No, she doesn't because I'm going to be the one to tell her. If either of one of you clowns beat me to it, I'll rip your tongue out. ''(A phone starts ringing in Jeremy's front pocket. He pulls it out) '' : '''Damon: '''Don't you even think about it! ''(Damon fumbles at the chains that prevent him from getting ahold of the phone) '' : '''Jeremy ''(sarcastically): Damon's phone! : '''Elena '(over the phone, still at Whitmore College): Jer? : Jeremy: 'Yeah. How are you feeling? ''(Damon looks more and more angry by the minute) '' : '''Elena: '''A little confused, but good. I miss you. : '''Jeremy: '''Same here. : '''Damon: '''I killed you once before, Gilbert. I'll kill you again. : '''Jeremy: '''Someone wants to speak to you. ''(Jeremy finally gives Damon the phone. He and Matt leave the cellar, making sure to close and lock the door behind them) : 'Damon: '''Hey you. : '''Elena: '''Hey you. : '''Damon: '''So... eaten anyone yet? : '''Elena: '''Nope! So far, I am symptom free, although Stefan still has me on the, uhh, Damon diet ''(just in case) : '''Damon: '''Ahhh. Yeah. It sucks. You're going to be craving carbs constantly, but hey, you know what? There's a plus side. You get to keep your girl's figure. : '''Elena (laughs): Hey, uh. I'm calling you on a payphone. : Damon: 'Well, how retro of you! Does that mean you memorized my phone number? : '''Elena: '''Maybe.. Katherine put a password on my cell, so I can't use it. : '''Damon: '''Ahhhhh! That would explain all those crazy instagram pics you've been uploading lately. : '''Elena: '''What? : '''Damon: '''Kidding! Kidding! : '''Elena: '''Damon! That's not funny! I have no idea what I've been doing for the last three weeks. : '''Damon: '''I know.. I'm sorry. Well, what'd you want to know? I'll tell you.. : '''Elena: '''How did she do it? : '''Damon: '''How did she do what? : '''Elena: '''Break your heart.. : '''Damon: '''Oh... that.. I don't know. It's not like it has been playing on a loop in my head over-and-over again.. So, I don't really remember. : '''Elena: '''Ahh.. I'm so sorry. I really am. The last thing I remember, I was running into your arms.. and-and I felt so safe. : '''Damon: '''Well, it was all downhill from there. : '''Elena: '''I wanted to fight for you. I still do. : '''Damon: '''Elena.. The second we are cured of this and don't want to rip each other's heads off, I am going to hunt you down and give you the most mind-blowing night of your life. : '''Elena: '''I think I could schedule you in. ''(They both laugh) : 'Elena: '''One question: How exactly do we cure this? '''IN DOCTOR WES' MAKESHIFT LAB: ' ''(Caroline is shuffling through the remnants left behind in Dr. Maxfield's makeshift lab. She stumbles upon the tape recorder, which reinteraites that the virus Katherine infected Elena with contains trace amounts of Werewolf venom, which came from Nadia's infected blood) '' : '''Caroline'' (listening to the recorded message): Oh my god. ''(Caroline is startled when Enzo enters the room) : Enzo: 'So werewolves are real? I always thought that, was, you know, a joke. ''(Caroline is unamused, but Enzo doesn't care) : 'Enzo: '''I'm Enzo. : '''Caroline: '''The Enzo... : '''Enzo: '''No.. The other one. : '''Caroline: '''Ha. Alright, other Enzo. I don't know what it is you're doing here, but I don't want any part of it. : '''Enzo: '''I'm here for the same reason you are.. I want this vampire-feeding virus out of our lives. : '''Caroline: '''Why? You want your killing buddy back? Is killing innocent people not as much fun when you're alone? : '''Enzo: '''Right. Damon mentioned you get a little judgy. Then again.. He also said you had a thing for accents. : '''Caroline: '''Ugh. Just stay out of it. We don't need any more problems. : '''Enzo: '''Then you're not the least bit impressed that I have the antidote? ''(Caroline turns around and they both stare each other down) 'BACK TO ELENA AND DAMON'S CONVERSATION: ' : 'Damon: '''Can we talk about the irony of Katherine Pierce sitting through a college lecture. ''(Elena and Damon both laugh at the mental picture) : 'Elena: '''Oh no.. I'm flunking, aren't I? : '''Damon: '''No way! If anything, there's some sucker probably compelled to spend his entire spring break doing your homework. : '''Elena: '''Hahaha. Yeah. You're probably right. Let's add that to the list of the things I need to fix, starting with Aaron. : '''Damon: '''Aaron? What the hell does he have to do with anything? : '''Elena: '''I haven't seen or talked to him since he found out that I was a vampire and thought I wanted to kill him. : '''Damon: '''Well.. uh, you probably won't find him. : '''Elena: '''Why? : '''Damon: '''No reason... ''(Stefan comes back to the campus and interrupts their conversation) : '''Stefan (off-screen): Elena! : Elena: 'Uh.. Stefan just got here. He brought me a new cell phone. I'm going to call you right back, okay? ''(Elena hangs up the phone and exits the makeshift phone booth. As she steps over to meet with Stefan, she gets dizzy and falls to the ground) '' : '''Stefan: '''You okay? : '''Elena: '''Uh.. not feeling so good, all of a sudden. : '''Stefan: '''That's because you're starving.. : '''Elena: '''Yeah.. : '''Stefan: '''Here, uh. I got you four ounces of my blood. ''(He takes the bottle out and places it on the bannister) 'Stefan: '''You won't be scaling any buildings, but it'll curb the cravings. : '''Elena: '''Thank you. ''(Elena opens the bottle and quickly drinks the blood) '' : '''Elena: '''I need more : '''Stefan: '''Sorry. : '''Elena: '''I feel fine, Stefan. I just need a little more. : '''Stefan: '''You're not fine, Elena. : '''Elena: '''Come on.. Trust me. I can handle this. : '''Stefan: '''You think so? : '''Elena: '''Yeah. ''(Stefan bites into his own arm. Once the blood starts falling to the ground, Elena's fangs protrude and she lunges toward him, stopped only by the protection spell) : 'Stefan: '''You're not fine, Elena. 'ACT 2: ''' : '''Elena: She's turned me into a monster! I'm a ripper, aren't I? : Stefan: '''You'll feed until you kill. Yeah. : '''Elena: I hate her. No.. you know what? I hate myself. Because I was dumb enough to sit next to her while she was dying and-and actually forgive her! (Stefan picks up the phone and says "Hello") : Elena: Please tell me that's some good news. : Caroline (over the phone, still in Wes' lab with Enzo): Bad news... It's not the same virus. : Stefan: '''What is it? : '''Caroline: '''Dr. Creepenstein was working on the next phase of the virus. When Nadia was sick, he was experimenting on her blood and he figured out a way to extract werewolf venom from her blood and put it in the virus. : '''Stefan: '''Wait.. what do you mean "werewolf venom?" That means it's fatal. : '''Elena: Oh my god.. : Caroline: 'Hello! You don't think I would just drop this on you without a silver lining! There's an antidote. It just requires you to come meet me. I'll text you the address. : '''Stefan: '''Or you could just bring it over here. : '''Caroline: '''No. You have to go there. And don't ask me why, because I can't tell you. : '''Stefan: '''Caroline.. this doesn't make any sense.. Just tell me exactly.. : '''Caroline: '''If I could tell you, don't you think I'd be there right now to help Elena? I'll text you the address! : '''Stefan: '''I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. : '''Caroline: '''The travelers don't want anyone to know what they're up to, and by "anyone," I mean "newbie, emo, witch" types, with bad attitudes. Just get there fast, okay? ''(Caroline and Stefan hang up the phone) : '''Stefan: '''I'll see you later. : '''Elena: Stefan. : Stefan: '''Yeah? : '''Elena: Why did she stay? : Stefan: '''What do you mean? : '''Elena: Katherine.. why didn't she run like she normally does? Why did she stay? : Stefan: '''Uh.. You know, Katherine.. Staying alive wasn't enough. She wanted it all. : '''Elena: You mean you? She wanted you? (Stefan nods, leaving Elena to process what he had just said) '' : '''Elena:' Did we... ever.. : Stefan: '''Actually, we.. uh.. we kissed. : '''Elena: Oh. Okay. Um. And then? : Stefan: 'And then, I pulled away. And I put it together. She wasn't you. ''(Neither say anything else. They just stare awkwardly) : '''Stefan: '''I gotta go. '''AT A BAR: (Bonnie and Liv are chatting at a bar as Liv works) : Liv: 'You gotta admit.. It was pretty rad. I locked a vampire in her dorm, with an invisible seal. I mean, how many newbie witches have that on their resume? : '''Bonnie: '''If they do, they don't brag about it as loudly. : '''Liv: '''AH. Come on. This place is dead. It's like, serious spring break-itis. Besides, you're not even a little proud of me? : '''Bonnie: '''Okay, hot shot. ''(Bonnie grabs a salt shaker and places some salt in a line) : 'Bonnie: '''Set it on fire. : '''Liv: '''What? : '''Bonnie: '''Simple fire spell.. : '''Liv: '''Okay. ''(Liv walks over to Bonnie and attempts to say a spell) : '''Liv: ''fes motis ignitum dos es sato '' (She opens one of her eyes and sees that nothing happened. So she tries the spell again, only much slower) : Liv: 'fes motis ignitum dos es sato ''(One more time, only much faster than before) : '''Liv: '''fes motis ignitum dos es sato : '''Bonnie: '''That's weird..I guess your resume still needs a little padding? '''IN ELENA'S DORM ROOM: : Voicemail: Hey. It's Aaron. Leave me a message, or don't. (*BEEP*) : Elena (into the phone): Hey. Aaron, it's Elena. I, um, ahem, I hope that you're off on some private island somewhere, enjoying your spring break. Look, a lot has happened. And I'd really like to talk about it, if you're still willing to talk to me.. So call me back, okay? Alright. Bye. (Elena hangs up the phone and picks up her journal. When she flips through the pages, she reads through some of the passages Katherine wrote) : Katherine: Dear Diary, I love my life. Seriously, becoming Elena Gilbert is the best thing that has ever happened to me. '' : 'Elena: '''Oh my god! ''(Elena flips through to another page) : ''Katherine: Spent the day on the road with Stefan, although the highlight was our little pit stop at the hotel. I had to wash up after "accidentally" getting grease on my shirt *laugh*'' (Elena's vision goes blurry and she starts hallucinating what happened in the hotel room between Stefan and Katherine) 'DREAM SEQUENCE: ' : '''Katherine ''(pulling her shirt off): Oh well. I didn't like this shirt anyway. : '''Stefan: '''Uh.. Oh. woah, woah, whoa. A little Warning next time please? : '''Katherine: '''It's nothing you haven't seen before. : '''Stefan: '''I know, I'm just saying, there's a bathroom less than 10 feet away. : '''Katherine: '''You know, that's what I like about you, Stefan. Always the gentleman! You don't have to turn away, you know. There's nothing stopping us. We're both single now and we're alone. ''(Stefan and Katherine kiss, until he pushes her away. Soon after Stefan can't help himself from kissing Elena (Katherine) they start kissing again they bump into a lamp,table Katherine knocks off the lamp and Stefan lifts her onto the table Stefan starts kissing her lips then her neck and is getting a little to eager to continue) : Elena (waking up) Stefan, Stefan! It's not me. It's Katherine. Stefan! She's seducing you, stop! : Stefan: 'What are you doing : '''Elena: '''This isn't me Stefan? Can't you tell? After everything we've been through, I wouldn't lead you on like that. ''(Elena puts on her shirt and storms out of the hotel room. When she opens the door, Damon is standing on the other side) : 'Elena: '''Damon? : '''Damon: '''Stefan, Stefan, Stefan.. "I have grease on my shirt. I need to wash up?" Come on, man! That's the oldest trick in the book. : '''Stefan: '''It's not like you saw through her. : '''Damon: '''I wasn't the one making out with her! : '''Elena: '''Stop it, okay? Both of you! This is what she wants. Even dead, she is ruining our lives! : '''Stefan: '''Oh? You think this is bad? You have no idea, do you? : '''Elena: '''About what? About what, Stefan?! ''(Elena comes to, seeing blood is dripping from her nose, onto the pages of her diary. She stands up and looks at herself in the mirror, in shock) : 'Elena: '''What the hell is happening to me? '''IN A STOCKYARD: ' (Stefan finally meets Caroline and Enzo. They arrive at some abandoned train station) : '''Stefan: '''He'll tell her. : '''Caroline: '''When? : '''Stefan: ''"Hey Elena, I killed Aaron."'' It's not exactly casual conversation. : Caroline: 'Killing someone in cold blood isn't casual, but Damon managed that just fine. : '''Enzo: '''Or I can just tell her.. considering I was lying in the road when he stopped his car. : '''Stefan: '''So.. what's in this for you, aside from getting Damon to undo every positive decison he's ever made. : '''Enzo: '''Is it such an anomaly for Damon to have a friend? Well, if so, consider me honored. : '''Caroline: '''Okay. We're here. Where is the antidote? ''(Enzo nods and a group of travelers disperse through the stockyard. One particular woman walks right over to Caroline and Stefan) : '''Stefan: '''Who are you? : '''Sloan: '''I'm Sloan. And you met some of the travelers when they were taking a bucket of your blood. : '''Stefan: '''Oh yeah. How could I forget? So, you have the antidote to the ripper virus, correct? : '''Sloan: '''We do, thanks to Enzo. : '''Enzo: '''I was trapped in that bloody farmhouse with Damon, set to have my head ripped off, when out of nowhere, Wes showed up with the travelers and saved my life on the condition that I owed him one. : '''Caroline: What does that have to do with us? : Enzo: 'He was running low on vampires and he needed one to continue his work, so I let him experiment on me. Among other things, it allowed him to make an antidote. : '''Sloan: '''When he died, the travelers took it. And seeing as Elena is valuable to us, we're in the process of using Wes' resources to find a cure for her virus as well. : '''Stefan: '''Alright. Fine. When will it be done? : '''Sloan: '''First, we have to find something. : '''Stefan: '''Okay. What do you need? : '''Sloan: '''Another one of you. 'ACT 3: ''' : '''Damon: '''What do you mean, werewolf venom? : '''Elena: '''I mean, I'm deteriorating slowly. I seem to be hallucinating all of my worst fears. So.. that's been fun. : '''Damon: '''I should come over there. : '''Elena: '''You can't. We would tear each other apart, remember? Besides, I look gross. : '''Damon: Oh yeah? Well.. never mind. That would be awful. : Elena: 'Distract me. : '''Damon: '''Alright. What are you wearing? : '''Elena: '''Damon.. Come on. Tell me, what else have I missed? : '''Damon: '''Okay. Okay. Okay. Let's see.. Umm.. It's been unseasonably cold; Jeremy bought a bunch of new x-box games that are ridiculously loud and obnoxious; Tyler had a party.. It was lame.. OH! OH! OH! Have you heard the gossip? : '''Elena: '''What gossip? : '''Damon: '''Caroline and an original hybrid.. sitting in a tree. : '''Elena: '''No! : '''Damon: '''Yep! : '''Elena: '''Are you serious? Caroline and Klaus? I mean... : '''Damon: '''Mhmm. : '''Elena: '''Wait.. Does Tyler knows about this? : '''Damon: '''Yep. And guess who told him? : '''Elena: '''Katherine? Katherine is such a bitch. : '''Damon: '''That she is. ''(Elena starts coughing uncontrollably. She sits down, grabs a white towel and starts coughing into it) : 'Elena: '''Sorry.. I.. : '''Damon: '''Are you okay? ''(Elena looks down and sees blood in the tissue) : 'Elena: '''Um.. I just don't understand why Stefan's off at some mystery location. Why don't we just hunt down Wes and force him to make us an antidote. : '''Damon: '''Uh. That might be easier said than done. Wes is dead : '''Elena: '''What? : '''Damon: '''I killed him. And please don't act like he didn't deserve it! : '''Elena: '''What about Aaron, Damon? He didn't deserve that. Wes was pretty much the closest thing that Aarom had to family. ''(Matt enters the cellar to bring Damon some blood) : '''Matt: *unintelligible* : Damon'' '(to Matt): The highlight of my day (to Elena) I'll check on you later, okay? : 'Elena: '''Yeah. Okay. ''(They hang up) BACK IN THE STOCKYARD: :: 'Stefan: '''What do you mean, there's another one of me out there? :: '''Enzo: '''You never stopped to think there might be another doppelgänger running around? Clearly, you don't know your traveler lore. :: '''Caroline: '''I'm sorry, and you do? :: '''Enzo: '''I've been stuck with them for the last few weeks and I've picked up on a few things; like how the last remaining pair of doppelgängers are special. :: '''Caroline: '''Special? How? :: '''Sloan: '''None of your business. :: '''Enzo: '''You'll have to excuse Sloan. She's under a bit of stress. The leader of the travelers, Marcus, was it? :: '''Sloan: '''Markos :: '''Enzo: '''Markos, see. Wants the blood from the last remaining pair of doppelgängers, i.e. you and Elena. :: '''Caroline: '''Why? :: '''Enzo: '''They are special. :: '''Stefan: '''Special, how? :: '''Enzo: '''Don't think I didn't ask. I can witness that the travelers are very secretive, but what we do know is that until the last doppelgängers are out of the picture, your blood, when mixed with Elena's, doesn't do squat. :: '''Stefan: '''So what? You do a locator spell until you find this guy and then you kill him? :: '''Sloan: '''It's more of a linking spell. :: '''Stefan: '''The last time a witch linked me to my doppelgänger, she fried my brain and I lost my memory. :: '''Sloan: '''Then we better be careful. BACK IN THE DORM ROOMS: ''(Elena is becoming more unhinged by the minute. She paces the grounds, while desperately texting Stefan about his whereabouts. Suddenly, she gets shaky and slinks down to the floor, while another hallucination ensues. This time, she sees Aaron coming out of his dorm room) : '''Elena: '''Aaron? : '''Aaron: '''Hey there! : '''Elena: I thought you were on spring break. : Aaron: '''Are you okay? : '''Elena: I'm sick. It's a long story. Look, I really wanted to talk to you about everything. Because the last couple of weeks, I haven't been myself. Literally. Katherine Pierce has been inside my body and.. uh.. : Aaron: '''That would explain a lot actually. : '''Elena: Why? Did I do something? (Elena walks into the open door, seeing Aaron's room is empty) '' : '''Elena: '''Why is none of your stuff here? : '''Aaron: '''Because I'm not actually here. : '''Elena: '''What do you mean? Are you another hallucination? ''(Elena looks over to Aaron and sees his neck covered in blood) : Elena: 'Are you dead? Did I do this to you? Aaron.. tell me that I didn't kill you. Did I kill you? Tell me that I didn't kill you. Please. Tell me that I didn't kill you. ''(In the hallucination, Aaron refuses to tell her if she killed him, but he sort of alludes to it with his postering) : 'Luke: '''Elena! ''(Elena snaps back into reality, when a younger guy shakes her awake) : 'Luke: '''Elena Gilbert! Wow. Get up, you clutz. ''(He helps Elena to her feet, but she stumbles) : 'Luke: '''I see someone started their spring break early. : '''Elena: '''Uhh.. how did you get in here? I thought the door was closed. : '''Luke: '''David dumped my ass.. At Senior Frogs, of all horrifying places. He thought I was cheating on him, so I took the first flight out of Cancun and here I am. : '''Elena: '''Do I know you? : '''Luke: '''I'm Luke. We met at the bitter ball? ''(Elena clearly doesn't recognize him, but he presses on) : 'Luke: '''You're very drunk. Ahh. Let me shower off this airplane stench and we can drown our sorrows in rum runners. : '''Elena: '''No. Uh. That doesn't sound like a good idea. : '''Luke: '''Ahh! Don't tell me you and Stefan hooked up while I was gone. ''(Elena continues to look dissheveled) : 'Luke: '''Woah. Are you okay? : '''Elena: '''I'm just so thirsty. ''(Elena spots his jugular vein throbbing) : 'Luke: '''We'll get some water alright. : '''Elena: '''Don't touch me. : '''Luke: '''You need help. : '''Elena: '''No. What I need is to feed. ''(Elena get's in his face and looks him dead in the eye) : 'Elena: '''Don't move. I need vampire blood. ''(She bites into her arm and starts to force-feed him her blood) : 'Luke: '''What are you doing? : '''Elena: '''I have to turn you. Sorry. ''(Elena starts to snap his neck, but before she can, she spots something on his neck) : 'Elena: '''What is that? What? : '''Luke: '''My paranoid boyfriend thought they were hickeys, but they're obviously some kind of a disgusting rash, or something. : '''Elena: '''Or, your "friend" "Elena" was feeding on you. Listen to me.. forget this conversation. Go find Bonnie Bennet and tell her to come here and bring the witch. I need to get out of here right now. Go! ''(Luke runs off) ACT 4: (Elena is running through the corriders desperately while on the phone with Damon) : '''Elena: I don't know what's happening to me, Damon. (She tries to cross a threshold and is pushed back by the barrier. She starts coughing more blood) : Damon: '''I know. Look, you're sick. So just try to relax. : '''Elena: I feel like no one's telling me the truth. Damon, I can't tell what's real anymore. : Damon: '''Stefan will be there really soon. : '''Elena: I did it, didn't I? I killed him.. : Damon: '''What? : '''Elena: Aaron! That's what you're so afraid to tell me! Aaron! I killed him. : Damon: '''Listen Elena, I will tell you everything, but right now is not the time. : '''Elena: Now is not the time? Damon, I'm dying! I almost turned a student today, who Katherine had apparently befriended, just so that I could feed on him. When would a good time be!!!? Huh?! (She continues to grow progressively more angry) : Damon: '''Elena... woah, woah, woah. Calm down. Listen to my voice. You will get through this. I will help you. : '''Elena: Nuh uh. No, No, No, No. You're lying to me, Damon. You're lying! : Damon: '''Elena, calm down! Please?! : '''Elena: Why is everyone lying to me? Why are you lying to me? Why is everyone lying to me?! (Elena finally breaks and throws her phone across the room. When Damon gets a busy signal, he too gets upset and tries to break free from his chains) : 'Damon: '''Donovan! Get your ass in here. : '''Matt: '''Chill! I'm right here! What? : '''Damon: '''My phone's dead. Charge it for me. : '''Matt: '''What? too much sexting with Elena? : '''Damon: '''How about you never say that again? ''(Damon lays the phone down on the ground. As Matt goes to pick it up slowly, Damon grabs him, rips his ring off and puts him in a chokehold) : 'Matt: '''JEREMY! : '''Jeremy: '''Woah! What the hell? : '''Damon: '''I need to see your sister. Undo my chains, or I'll kill him. : '''Jeremy: '''I can't! You'll kill her. : '''Damon: '''She's going to hurt herself, Jeremy. She's totally unravelling. : '''Matt: '''Don't do it, Jeremy. : '''Damon: '''Stop being an idiot, Jeremy. Trust me. She needs me. I would never hurt her, Jeremy. BACK AT THE STOCKYARD: ''(Caroline and Stefan are talking privately as they walk to a separate section, where Sloan and the other travelers are) : 'Caroline: '''Look, I know there's a lot of them, but between you, me and Enzo, I bet we can take em. : '''Stefan: '''Did you really just say that? : '''Caroline: '''Ugh. Sorry. I'm desperate. : '''Stefan: '''It'll be fine. : '''Caroline: '''Yeah, until you lose your memory again. : '''Stefan: '''Well, if I lose my memory, then I won't remember I had anything to worry about in the first place. See? Win/win. ''(Caroline gives him 'the look') : '''Caroline: '''Who volunteers themselves for witchy electric shock therapy? : '''Stefan: '''Me... and I would do it for you too. Look.. let's just say that they do fry my brain. : '''Caroline: '''I'll kill them.. : '''Stefan:' Right. And then you'll spiral out of control about killing them and then, do me a favor, remind me we were friends. (The finally greet the travelers) : '''Sloan (gesturing toward a chair): That's for you, sit. : Stefan'' (defiantly): Where are the antidotes? : '''Sloan: '''You'll get it when we're done. : '''Stefan:' 'No. You'll hand them over right now. I'm here.. I'm doing everything you want me to. : '''Enzo: '''I'll take them. I'll make sure the appropriate parties get them. ''(One of the travelers comes behind Enzo and hands him the serum) : 'Enzo: '''If you don't trust me, you're welome to join, Goldilocks. : '''Caroline: '''No. I'm going to stay with Stefan. : '''Enzo: '''Very well. Best of luck. ''(With the cure in hand, Enzo leaves, while Stefan moves to sit in the chair) : '''Caroline ''(seeing a blade in Sloan's hand): Wait! You said you weren't going to hurt him. : '''Sloan: '''No. I said I'd try not to hurt him. We need his blood for the spell. : '''Stefan:' 'Wait a second.. Tessa didn't need my blood when she linked me to Silas. : '''Sloan: '''Good for her. We do ''(Sloan takes the blade and cuts Stefan's hand with it, catching the falling blood in a round bowl. When the bottom is full, she dabs her index fingers into the bowl and puts her finger tips on Stefan's forehead) : ''The travelers all chant in unison'' (Stefan screams out in pain) '''IN ELENA'S DORM ROOM: (She is going through her possessions and tossing bits of them into the lit fireplace) : Bonnie (entering with Liv): Elena.. What are you doing? : Elena: 'I'm cleansing myself of anything Katherine ever touched. Toothbrush, clothes, my sheets. : '''Bonnie: '''Elena. Stop. You're not yourself. : '''Elena: '''Well.. that's ironic. Because I wasn't myself for weeks and yet nobody noticed. : '''Liv: '''She's losing it.. ''(Elena becomes angry at this. She vamps her way over to Liv and confronts her) : 'Elena: '''Are you Liv? I'm sorry if we've met before, I'm really going to need you to drop that seal and let me out right now. : '''Bonnie: '''It's too dangerous to let you out in public when you're sick. : '''Elena: '''You think that's dangerous, Bonnie. If you don't drop the seal right now, I will kill you! : '''Bonnie: '''Elena! Stop. This is the virus.. It's in your head. Katherine wanted to destroy you and it's working! You have to fight it. : '''Elena: '''Oh my god. Oh my god. You're right, Bonnie. I can't.. I can't. I'm letting her win.. I'm not gonna let her win. (Elena turns her back to Bonnie and Liv and tries to gain control of herself. Instead, she grabs ahold of a broom handle, cracks it in half and launches a projectile at Liv, impaling her in the stomach) : '''Bonnie: '''Oh my god. Elena! ''(Bonnie tries to pull the stick out of Liv, who now has a pool of blood gushing out of her mouth) : 'Elena: '''You will die if I don't give you my blood to heal you. So, you're going to have to drop the seal. Otherwise, you're going to bleed to death. So.. it's your choice. ACT 5 '''BACK IN THE STOCKYARD: ' (The travelers continue to chant while they keep attempting to link Stefan to his doppelgänger counterpart) : 'Caroline: '''Why is this taking so long? ''(Sloan sees a brief mental image of the doppelgänger, along with the sound of sirens blazing) : '''Sloan: '''Just a little deeper.. ''*TRAVELER CHANTING*'' (She is then able to see an injured woman laying on the ground) : '''Stefan's Doppelgänger (in Sloan's vision): You're going to be okay. Stay still. (The doppelgänger is a medic, attending to the injured woman) : Stefan's Doppelgänger: '''She's going into shock! I need the BBM ''(He holds an oxygen mask to her face) '' : '''Stefan's Doppelgänger: '''Just stay with me. : '''Sloan: I see him. He's in a city. (She gets a brief glance at an ambulence that has the city's name on it) '' : '''Stefan: '''He's in Atlanta. : '''Caroline: '''Good! That's great! You found him! : '''Sloan:' Keep going! Push harder! (The traveler's start chanting much louder, which results in nearby flames growing higher) : Caroline: '''You said you know where he is! What are you doing? : '''Sloan: We're not done. (They see the doppelgänger standing over a body) '' : '''Sloan:' The link isn't strong enough. We need more information : Caroline: '''You're pushing him too hard! he's going to lose everything. Stop! : '''Sloan: We need the doppelgänger dead. Louder! (Caroline is fed up when they oblige. She comes behind Sloan and holds a knife against her throat) '' : '''Sloan:' If you hurt me, they'll kill you. : Caroline: '''Tell them to stop. There's a way we can all get what we want. '''OUTSIDE WHITMORE: (After the protection spell lifted, Elena is wandering around in the streets on campus, completely out of her mind. In her hallucinations, she sees Aaron again) : Aaron: 'Elena? : '''Elena: '''Oh my god. Aaron, are you alive? : '''Aaron: '''You don't look so hot.. : '''Elena: '''No. No. I'm good now. I'm good now! I thought I killed you.. I didn't kill you! You're right here! You're stll alive! ''(Elena's joy turns to shock when her hallucination of Aaron lifts, revealing Aaron to actually be Damon standing before her) : '''Damon: Elena.. Hey, it's Damon. You're hallucinating. (Elena clearly doesn't believe him, or doesn't want to) : Damon: '''Here. Drink this (He hands her a cup of blood) ''It's Stefan blood. Drink this. ''(Elena takes it and guzzles it down quickly) : 'Elena: '''She won.. Katherine won. : '''Damon: '''Don't say that. : '''Elena: '''Look at me, Damon. Look at me! Look at me! The plague of Katherine Pierce lives on. She's turning me into something that I'm not. I mean, look at me; I'm a monster. Liv.. the witch, I almost killed her! And my friends.. I want to kill my friends. I think I want to kill my friends ''(Damon tries to console her by wrapping his arms around her) : 'Damon: I'm here. '''It's okay ''(Instead of embracing him, she forces him away from her) : 'Elena: No! '''It's not okay! It's not okay, Damon! I... I killed Aaron Whitmore. : '''Damon: '''No. : '''Elena: '''I keep seeing him, he kees popping up everywhere. I'm hallucinating that Aaron's around. : '''Damon: '''Waitl! Look at me. ''(Damon forces Elena to fake him) : Damon: Look at me. You did not kill Aaron Whitmore. I did. : 'Elena: '''W-h-at.. What? Why.. was it because of the virus? Did you need to turn him? : '''Damon: '''It was before I was infected. Listen, if you want the specifics, it was the night that I thought you broke up with me, Elena. I killed him to convince myself that you were right. That I was the type of person that can kill in cold blood and I was never going to change. That's why. ''(Elena looks at him, dumbfounded, not being able to summon up something to say) : 'Damon: '''I need you to say something.. Please? ''(She looks up to say something, instead seeing Enzo standing behind Damon) : 'Elena: '''Why is Enzo here? ''(Damon turns around and sees Enzo there as well) : 'Enzo: '''Sorry to interupt. I have the antidote. Although, from the looks of it, you'd both rather be dead. ACT 6: ''(After Caroline reached a compromise with the travelers, she goes to make sure Stefan is okay) : 'Caroline: '''Hey. ''(Stefan looks confused) : '''Stefan: '''Hi. ''(jokingly) ''Rebekah? Hi. : '''Caroline: Oh my god... : Stefan: 'kidding! Lexi, right? : '''Caroline: '''It was funnier the first time! : '''Stefan: '''Did it work? : '''Enzo: '''The engine's running blondie. I appreciate the call. Let's go do this thing. : '''Stefan: '''Did I miss something? : '''Caroline: '''Sloan was going to fry your brain to kill your.. other you. I wsn't about to let that happen, so.. I may have volunteered to help Enzo deal with it. : '''Stefan: '''You mean... kill him? ''(They both look to one another, not saying a word) : 'Stefan: '''Caroline.. I can't let you : '''Caroline: '''They only want one alive, remember? It's you or him. : '''Stefan: '''Alright fine. Well, I'm coming with you. : '''Enzo: '''No mate. You aren't. They need to use you to get *unknown*. Tick tock, gorgeous. Time is of the essence. : '''Caroline: '''I'll be fine, Stefan. Besides, you'd do the same for me, right? : '''Stefan: '''I don't trust him.. : '''Caroline: '''Don't worry. I don't either. I'll be safe, I promise. ''(Caroline goes to step down from the train cart they were in. Enzo offers her a hand, but she refuses) '''WHITMORE COLLEGE: (Liv and Bonnie head back to Liv's dorm room. She is still covered in blood) : Liv: '''I guess I should donate this shirt to Elena's fire cleanse. : '''Bonnie: '''I am so sorry about all of this.. I.. : '''Liv: '''Hey. I survived my first vampire attack. I mean.. Just one more thing to add to the resume. : '''Bonnie: '''Look, if you don't want any part of this, I get it. Magic isn't for everyone. I won't be offended. : '''Liv: No. I want this and I want you to teach me. : Bonnie: '''Good, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early for some levitation : '''Liv: Awesome! Catch you tomorrow. (When Liv enters her dorm room, she raises her hand and ignites dozens of candles, before looking at the place where Elena stabbed her) : Luke: 'Show off : '''Liv: '''Luke.. what the hell? I was just about to take my shirt off. : '''Luke: '''Relax! I'm gay AND your brother. So technically, you're the least attractive person in the world to me. Are you okay? Sorry I had to drag you into this, but Elena thought she was compelling me and, well, I couldn't give up the rouse. : '''Liv: '''I'm fine. After Elena gutted me, she gave me some of her blood. : '''Luke: '''And how is our precious anchor to the other side? : '''Liv: '''I'm letting her think she's teaching me magic. It's kind of cute ''(They both laugh) '' : '''Luke: '''Until she realizes her friends are in jeporady... then, not so cute. '''AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ' (Damon is making himself a drink. He offers a glass to Elena, but she refuses it) : '''Elena: '''No. : '''Damon: '''She speaks. Care to share anything else churning around in that beautiful head of yours? : '''Elena: '''You should've noticed. : '''Damon: '''What? : '''Elena: '''That I was Katherine.. Katherine was me. You should've been the one that noticed. : '''Damon: '''You don't think I know that? : '''Elena: '''If only you'd seen through her, Damon. There would be no vampire virus, Aaron would still be alive... : '''Damon: '''Katherine didn't do this. I did! I thought you broke my heart, so I ripped open Aaron's neck: THAT is how much control you have over me. : '''Elena: '''And I'm still here! That's how much control you have over me! : '''Damon: '''Listen to us! This is toxic! We are in a toxic relationship, Elena! I just killed your friend and you find someone else to blame! : '''Elena: '''You want me to blame you? Easy! Done! You screwed up, Damon. Again! : '''Damon: '''Thank you! : '''Elena: '''You put me in a position where I have to defend you, again, where I have to bend my morals, again. Where I have to go against every single thing thar I believe in, again, because I love you! : '''Damon: '''Then stop loving me! : '''Elena: '''I can't! : '''Damon: '''Well, that's the problem! We don't work! : '''Elena: '''I know.. : '''Damon: '''Then we agree? This has to end. : '''Elena: '''It just did. It's over.. We're over. ''(They stand there and stare into each other's eyes for a second, until Damon moves in to kiss her. They start ripping each other's clothes off and head over to the bed) '' '''END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five